1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable multi-display apparatus that forms a large screen by connecting a plurality of foldable panels and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a foldable multi-display apparatus having increased reliability and lifespan, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, multi-display apparatuses form a large screen by connecting a plurality of display panels. In the past, a large screen was realized by connecting a plurality of Braun Tubes, also known as cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”), into a large TV. However, recently, due to increasing demands for large screens in small mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), apparatuses that form a large screen by connecting flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), field emission displays (“FEDs”), plasma display panels (“PDPs”), and organic light-emitting diodes (“OLEDs”) are being produced.
In a conventional multi-display apparatus, as depicted in FIG. 1, two flat display panels 10 are connected in a folding type manner, that is, the flat display panels 10 are connected so as to be able to fold and unfold with respect to a hinge axis H supported by a housing 20. Thus, when carrying the multi-display apparatus, the two flat display panels 10 are folded, and when it is necessary to use the multi-display apparatus, the two flat display panels 10 are unfolded to form one screen as depicted in FIG. 1.
When the two display panels 10 are unfolded, a seam between the two display panels 10 collide between two end parts of the display panels 10. That is, the two display panels 10 must contact each other as tight as possible when the two display panels 10 are unfolded to display a smooth image, and thus, the two end parts of the display panels 10 contact each other before they are completely unfolded.
Conventionally, as depicted in FIG. 2, the display panel 10 has a structure in which a display device 12 is installed on a substrate 11, and a cover 13 having an encapsulation member covers the display device 12. The substrate 11 and the cover 13 are formed of a material having high hardness.